


Glitter

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a conversation on my twitter TL. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

_Zach:_ Why on earth do you use so much glitter?

 _Frankie:_           That’s a random question, but because I like glitter. Do you have a problem with my glitter?

 _Zach:_                I’m still finding it everywhere. How do you deal with this?

 _Frankie:_           I just put more glitter on. You can never have enough glitter.

 _Zach:_                Frankie, I had glitter in my literal SHIT earlier. There is definitely such a thing as too much glitter.

 _Frankie:_           Yeah, that’ll happen. I mean we did use the glittery lube last night…

 _Zach:_                Why do you even have that? Actually no, why do they even make that?

 _Frankie:_           Because everything needs a little glitter, even my dick.

 _Zach:_                But, I’m shitting glitter. This is ridiculous. There’s glitter everywhere and I wasn’t even the one wearing it.

 _Frankie:_           Sorry, babe. Love you.

 _Zach:_                You’re lucky I love you, too. How do I get the glitter off?

 _Frankie:_           I don’t know…I always wear glitter…I don’t try to get it off. Did you get a shower?

 _Zach:_                Yes and my mom about killed me when she saw the aftermath. The whole bathroom is covered in glitter now.

 _Frankie:_           Oops. My whole house is always covered in glitter. Wait, I could ask the housekeeper how she gets rid of it, because every time I come back, it’s gone.

 _Zach:_                Please! My room and the bathroom are glitter coated right now.

 _Frankie:_           Okay, she said the vacuum a few times works on the carpet and the Swiffer for the wood and tile. She said use a damp cloth on the surfaces and it should pick most of it up.

 _Zach:_                Thank you. This is going to take all day.

 _Frankie:_           Do you want me to come help?

 _Zach:_                I should make you, but you’ll just bring more glitter!

 _Frankie:_           Are you banning me from your house?

 _Zach:_                No, but my mother will if I don’t get all this glitter cleaned up.

 _Frankie:_           Well, start cleaning, Cinderella.

 

Zach laughed and dropped his phone on the bed. He groaned as he rolled over and sat up, looking at the glittery mess that was his bedroom. He sighed and got to his feet, determined to remove as much of the sparkly mess as possible before his mom got home from work.

 

He started with the bathroom. The tub was nearly coated. He used a wet cloth like the housekeeper had suggested and it seemed to work, but it was taking forever. When he finally finished with the tub he moved to the toilet. The seat and bowl were both sparkling like no tomorrow. He tried flushing it away, but of course Frankie’s glitter was waterproof so it just stayed put in the toilet bowl. Eventually he had the entire bathroom close to glitter free. He stood up to admire his work only to drop another pile of glitter onto the carpet he was sitting on. He groaned and turned the vacuum back on, cleaning up the new pile of glitter before returning to his bed.

 

He gave up about half an hour into trying to clean his bedroom after finding glitter literally everywhere. He flopped back onto his bed and picked up his phone again, returning to his messages with Frankie.

 

 _Zach:_ I think I got most of it, but I feel like I’m still leaving a trail of glitter behind everywhere I go.

 _Frankie:_           I don’t mind and the housekeeper’s used to it. You should come back to Boca and just stay with me until the glitter’s done dropping from you.

 _Zach:_                You knew this would happen didn’t you? That’s why you used so much glitter last night, isn’t it?

 _Frankie:_           Maybe. Also because I like glitter.

 _Zach:_                I know you like glitter, Frankie. This is crazy. I don’t have any plans this weekend though, so I’m going to pretend you didn’t use glitter to con me into it and agree to your plan.

 _Frankie:_           I’ll come get you in half-an-hour, be ready.

 _Zach:_                I love you.

 

Zach shook his head as he set his phone back down and set about packing his smaller suitcase for a weekend in Boca.


End file.
